Kilik vs Elysium
by Kiliklover13
Summary: This story is going to be pretty epic
1. Who is that!

Natsu, Xiba, Leixia, Maxi was having a regular peaceful day playing truth or dare. Kilik was just quietly watching and smiling at them.

"So who's next?'' Xiba asked.

"I think it's Natsu's turn.'' Leixia said pointing at her.

''Alright then.'' Natsu said. ''Leixia truth or dare?''

"Uh truth.'' Leixia said playing it safe.

"Argh you always pick truth! Pick dare!'' Xiba yelled.

"Why?'' Leixia cried looking at Natsu.

"Well Leixia you kinda pick truth every time we ask you truth or dare.'' Natsu said removing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Maxi do I have to?'' Leixia said looking at Maxi with puppy eyes. ^_^

"Well you don't have to but I mean at least pick dare first once.'' He answered raising his eyebrows.

"Fine okay I'll pick dare!'' Leixia cried slapping her right leg.

"Okay Leixia I dare you to kiss one these boys.'' Natsu said making Xiba laugh. ''What's so funny?''

"Your dare. Leixia would never kiss me if I was the last cutest boy on this planet!'' He laughed harder.

"Uh okay that's a bit daring don't you think?'' Leixia said worried.

"No it's a dare.'' Maxi chimed.

"So who are the options?'' She asked.

"You should know. Xiba, Maxi or Master Kilik.'' Natsu said looking proud.

"Wait a minute why am I in this?'' Kilik asked looking like he just woke up from a nap.

"Your not. We're just including you in this dare.'' Natsu clarified.

"Yeah that's putting me in it.'' Kilik said chuckling.

"Well you know.'' She replied giving him her flirty look.

Kilik just raised his eyebrows and looked outside. He loves the sound of kids having a good time and laughing.

"So Leixia who will you kiss?'' Natsu said laughing.

"Uh I don't know.'' She said back away.

"Come on you picked dare.'' Natsu said looking at Xiba.

"YOU MADE ME!'' She yelled.

"Yep!'' Natsu nodded her head idiotically.

"FINE!'' She cried. '' I will kiss...''

All the boys looked at her.

"...Master Kilik.'' She was now whispering.

Kilik turned his head in shock.

"WHAT!'' Natsu said surprised. ''DID YOU SAY MASTER KILIK!''

"Can I kiss him on the cheek!'' Leixia asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to?'' Xiba said.

"Alright alright you guys knock it off.'' Maxi said shutting the game down. '' Leave her alone. I bet if she did kissed him, Kilik would of probably screamed to death.''

Kilik gave him a demonic look.

"Maxi do you hear yourself screaming while your sleeping?'' Kilik said. ''I believe you have the most girlish scream.''

Xiba and Natsu started giggling.

"You guys are really silly.'' Maxi said laughing with them.

They were all had a good laugh until there was a very white light shined outside the house.

"What was that!'' Leixia yelled.

Maxi and Kilik got up and ran to the window and they saw Elysium or Sophitia or whatever.

"Wh...'' Maxi paused.

Xiba, Natsu and Leixia got up and ran to their side.

"Is it a falling angel?'' Xiba asked.

"You idiot!'' Natsu said slapping the back of Xiba's head. "A falling angel is a demon that was once an angel!''

"Okay okay teacher!'' Xiba said shaking his head.

"I will battle the youngest of warriors.'' Elysium said.

"Did it say...'' Xiba was interrupted by Maxi.

"I think it did.'' Maxi said.

"I think it's a female.'' Kilik identified. ''You can tell by her hair.''

Maxi took a good look at her and he then knew who she was.

"It's Sophitia!'' Maxi pointed out. ''Remember Kilik?''

"I don't know who she is.'' Kilik said. ''If I did I don't remember.''

''Well I do. I found her hurt real badly in Ostrheinsburg. I then traveled with her for about 3 months then she left me.'' Maxi explained.

"Haha she wasn't the only woman that left you.'' Xiba said laughing.

Natsu punched him in the arm.

"Ow!.'' He wailed.

The rest of them were still very confused about who Elysium was but they knew that she could be very powerful but they have one person who can at least stand a chance against her...

* * *

So do you know who can stand a chance against Elysium? Let me know by a review so please do so. ^_^


	2. Maxi is preparing to face Elysium

I'm back with chapter two and hopefully you love it!

* * *

So the gang was still looking out the window at Elysium who was waiting for the youngest fighter to fight her.

"I will fight the youngest of warriors.'' She said again.

"She said the youngest.'' Kilik pointed out. '' So that means she wants to fight Leixia.''

Xiba and Natsu looked at him shocked then looked Leixia who was looking a little frightened.

"So she wants to fight me?'' She asked. '' Well she can! I'm the daughter of a lead general and skilled warrior! I shouldn't be afraid!''

''So you want to fight her?'' Maxi asked.

"Well my mom used to tell me, Leixia you need to face your fears and go for the gold.'' She answered.

"That's nice and all but that woman looks pretty powerful and we don't want you hurt.'' Xiba said.

"Your just saying that because I'm a girl!'' Leixia said smacking him in the face. ''Woman can be strong too idiot!''

Kilik and Maxi just looked at each other and Natsu started to laughing.

"Alright Leixia instead of you slapping Xiba's face, let's just head outside and see who this woman is.'' Kilik said.

"I'm telling you Kill she's Sophitia.'' Maxi said putting his head on Kilik's shoulder.

"Well Maxi I'm telling you I don't know who she is.'' Kilik replied taking his hand off. '' And when did you start calling me Kill?''

"I don't know I just thought of it.'' Maxi answered shrugging his shoulders. '' I mean it fits you.''

Kilik rolled his eyes and Xiba, Natsu and Leixia looked all weird-ed out.

"Well instead of Maxi calling me inappropriate terms, let's just go.'' Kilik said being the first to leave the house.

Xiba and Leixia followed him leaving Natsu and Maxi behind.

"So you know who this chick is?'' Natsu asked looking at him innocently.

"I think so but she looks so different.'' Maxi replied closing his eyes. ''I actually thought we could be together.''

"Ew what?'' Natsu said in shock.

"Nothing...just nothing.'' Maxi turned to walk out the door.

Natsu was thinking about what Maxi had said but she couldn't believe that Sophitia would turn into an angel. Also she was thinking about why Maxi had called Kilik ''Kill'' that was another thing that was on her mind. Did Kilik kill someone in the past but kept it a secret and Maxi knows about it? Her mind was tangled with thoughts so much that she almost forgot about the others. She opened her eyes wide and ran outside the door. She saw them outside with Elysium but it was very quiet. All she could hear was the wind blow though her ponytail. She looked at Xiba who was looking very heroic and confident but she was a little scared of Elysium but she couldn't be because she was taught by the well known Taki and she would disappointed in her in she gave up and walked away. A small smile came upon Maxi face and Kilik looked at him. He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you smiling for?'' Kilik asked.

"I don't know.'' Maxi replied. '' I just got a hunch feeling that I can take her on.''

"Alright!'' Kilik said stepping forward. ''Obviously you came here for a reason. Why are you here?''

"Salutations my name is Elysium and I am here to purify all possessed humans.'' Elysium answered smiling.

"Purify?'' Kilik said looking at Maxi. "What does she mean? She doesn't have the Kali-Yuga or the Dvapara- Yuga.

"He's right.'' Leixia chimed in. '' Xiba and I have them and they are the only two that have that kind of power.

''What about Soul Calibur?'' Kilik asked looking at Leixia.

"Well I never seen it up close but it is something everyone is speaking of.'' She replied. ''I don't know really.''

"Well then she can't do anything without Soul Calibur, the Kali-Yuga or the Dvapara and that's just it.'' Xiba said looking serious.

"Wow Xiba I had no idea that you can say words that are longer than steam buns!'' She said laughing.

"Natsu there is no time to be joking around!'' Xiba said looking dead at her.

She just crossed her arms and looked away in disgust.

"Well then she's useless.'' Maxi said getting into his fighting stance.'' Looks like I have to teach this chick a lesson.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two. Please review! ^_^


	3. Maxi comes to a sad conclusion

Alright poppers I'm back with chapter three. I hope you really love it. ^_^

* * *

Maxi was very determined to fight Elysium but he didn't know what he was up against.

"Alright lady! I'll give you one more chance to leave in one peace or I'll be force to take you out!'' Maxi said with pride.

"Maxi what are you doing?'' Kilik asked.

He turned around to look at Kilik.

"I'm the oldest among you guys and I wouldn't be right to see you guys fall and not me!'' A tear was falling down Maxi's cheek.

Kilik just looked down at the ground and was really ticked off about what Maxi said because he always thought he was the leader and the strongest one there but he knew he couldn't stand a chance against Elysium.

''You know what? You go ahead. You can take her on and we'll see what happens.'' Kilik said walking away.

Maxi looked at his friend pitifully then turned back around to face Elysium.

"Are you ready to battle?'' She asked.

"Yeah I'm ready...Sophitia!'' Maxi answered.

She looked surprised and got in her stance. Maxi came running towards her and started swinging his nun-chucks in a master-like fashion. She dodged him and elbowed his back knocking him to the ground unharmed. Elysium mysteriously had Leixia's sword in her hands.

"Leixia you see that!'' Natsu said pointing at Elysium.

"Yeah she has my style! That's peculiar.'' She replied thinking really hard.

While Maxi was still trying to get up, Elysium took the sword and sliced Maxi's back as blood flew in the air. Maxi hollered at the top of his lungs. Kilik was in the house and he heard Maxi's holler so he ran out and saw the blood on the ground. He ran to Maxi's side as Elysium watched. Xiba, Natsu and Leixia were in shock.

"Maxi are you okay!'' Kilik yelled trying to wake him up but Maxi didn't respond.

Kilik was shaking him multiple times but still nothing. A tear fell down his face.

"He can't be dead. He just can't be.'' He whispered clutching Maxi's torso.

"Hey Kil.'' Maxi finally said. "Looks like I'm a goner.''

"No Maxi your not! You can't die on us like this! What did she do to you?'' Kilik said crying.

"I was caught off guard and she sliced my back deeply. It felt terrible.'' Maxi said coughing up blood.

"What do you want me to do?'' Kilik asked.

"Win.'' Maxi whispered closing his eyes. "Take her out...like a master should.'' Those were his last words.

"NO!'' Kilik cried. "NO DON'T DIE MAXI!"

Xiba was on his knees and was crying too. Leixia's head was on Natsu's shoulder as they were both crying as well.

"How could you?" Xiba said pulling grass out of the ground. "How could you just kill a innocent human like that?''

Xiba stood up and got in his fighting stance.

"I will show you how it feels to die because you will pay!'' He said looking directly at Elysium.

* * *

Will Xiba win or will he end up like Maxi? Find out in the next chapter. Please review also don't say anything hurtful or rude.


End file.
